


cherries n' caramel ice cream

by suhn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, also 127 and wayv are mentioned but they're not the main characters until maybe later lol, everyone's whipped for hyuck, it's not poly bc they're not dating each other, they're just... kissing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhn/pseuds/suhn
Summary: 2 fast enthusiasti mean,,,, i’ve made out w him when he paid one timenana’s shoeboxexcuse me?2 fast enthusiasthey! i’m just the dealer!if u pay up, i gotta return the favorcan’t keep any client waiting ;)❥ a text fic where donghyuck charges the nct members money for kisses and cuddles— discord text format. lowercase intended
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & NCT Dream Ensemble, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	1. mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun :: mini jun  
> jeno :: nono  
> donghyuck :: kiss dealer  
> jaemin :: nana

[group chat: **hyuck and friends** ]

**kiss dealer**

guess what time it is!

  
**nono**

hyuck, it’s 3 in the morning

**kiss dealer**

so?

i need 5 dollars real quick so anyone who wants cuddles can ring me up, thanks luvies <3

**mini jun**

what could you possibly need at 3 am?

**kiss dealer**

pregnancy test :face_with_hand_over_mouth:

nah, jk

i need a milkshake

**mini jun**

donghyuck, we have practice in 2 hours

**kiss dealer**

i’m craving, kay?

i can’t help it

**nana**

i’ll buy it for u if it’ll shut u up

**kiss dealer**

OMG would u rlly??

oh nana ur getting free kissies for a whole week :kiss:

**nana**

fuck yea

**mini jun**

hey, that’s not fair  
i’m just trying to look out for your health since you’re drinking cups of sugar so early in the morning

you should be thankful for me

**kiss dealer**

if u don’t stop complaining, imma charge a kiss tax for u and only u >:(

**mini jun**

:(

**kiss dealer**

now, jaems?

shakey shake?

**nana**

i’m going rn just let me get up first

**kiss dealer**

u better 

**nana**

do u guys want me to get anything else?

**kiss dealer**

oooh! get me some chocolate pls

preferably with caramel inside!! thank u sweetie :pleading_face:

**nana**

anything for u :kissing_closed_eyes:

**nono**

you guys are so gross

**kiss dealer**

jeno! >:( be nice

**nono**

i mean, hyuck’s kisses are supposed to be mine this week

**kiss dealer**

well, now it’s jaeminnie’s week

to make up for it, i’ll give u two weeks after his is up

is that okay?

**mini jun**

what the hell!

this isn’t fair!!

if you’re doing that, you might as well give everyone 2 weeks

**kiss dealer**

hmph

well, ur right abt that…

oh no, what should i do?

**nono**

see what you did renjun?

you’ve made him upset

**mini jun**

you started it!

**nono**

no i didn’t!

**kiss dealer**

guys, calm down :angry:

i have enough kisses to go around

just be patient :(

**mini jun**

i’m tired of sharing

all the hyungs get picked before us in everything

**kiss dealer**

renjun, i’m sorry :((

it’s just that they have superiority over the rest

i would give u all the kithes in the world if i had to

each of u

don’t tell anyone… but u guys are my favorites… the way u guys give cuddles is just so comforting and renjun’s lips are so so soft :(

**nana**

ikr

**mini jun**

:relaxed:

**kiss dealer**

once we have dream schedules and we’re away from the rest of the guys, i’ll be all urs

just wait

**mini jun**

thank you hyuck

i love you guys a lot

**nana**

ahh injunnie’s getting soft now

**mini jun**

shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i'll update 2 chapters on the days i decide to update <3


	2. you can't marry a man you just met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun :: mini jun  
> jeno :: nono → nana’s shoebox  
> donghyuck :: kiss dealer → 2 fast enthusiast  
> jaemin :: nana

[group chat: **hyuck and friends** ]

[ **nana** changed **nono** ’s name to **nana’s shoebox** ]

[ **kiss dealer** changed their name to **2 fast enthusiast** ]

**mini jun**

wtf is jeno’s name

**nana’s shoebox**

:grin:

**2 fast enthusiast**

is this some kind of sexual innuendo

**mini jun**

ew

**nana**

no? what the hell donghyuck?

**2 fast enthusiast**

i’m just sayin’

**nana**

if we’re going to talk about names, what is urs supposed to be?

**2 fast enthusiast**

*gasp*

how could u disrespect the most mellifluous song on the plant >:(

**nana**

mel- who

**2 fast enthusiast**

mellifluous

**nana's shoebox**

where did you get this word from

**2 fast enthusiast**

yangyang

**mini jun**

have you two even talked?

**2 fast enthusiast**

only a few times lol

rlly cute, i’m not gonna lie :flushed:

**nana**

is that it?

**2 fast enthusiast**

i mean,,,, i’ve made out w him when he paid one time

**nana’s shoebox**

excuse me?

**2 fast enthusiast**

hey! i’m just the dealer!

if u pay up, i gotta return the favor

can’t keep any client waiting ;)

but n e wayyy~

i found out abt this word by checking his kprofile

**nana**

u actually check those? :neutral_face:

**2 fast enthusiast**

yeah i do! i needa see if they wrote everything about me correctly ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭

anyway, 2 fast is the song of the century

and u can’t disagree bc it’s true :)

**mini jun**

are we just going to ignore the fact that yangyang paid donghyuck when they barely know each other?

and you just like the song because mark’s in it

**2 fast enthusiast**

yes, we are gonna ignore it :upside_down_face:

and no! i also like the others

mark is just an addition to my love for the song

but have u seen fancams for that song?

istg mark could eat me up 🤩

**nana's shoebox**

what the hell

**mini jun**

ok- i’m out

donghyuck is making this way too weird

**2 fast enthusiast**

all i said was that mark looks good

idk why y’all act like i just summoned a demon

**nana**

what :neutral_face:

**2 fast enthusiast**

ghostbusters :P

**mini jun**

please stop

**2 fast enthusiast**

whatever u say papa

**mini jun**

what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed! love u guys


	3. 7dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renjun :: mini jun → juju  
> jeno :: nana’s shoebox → mark's true love → fuck off → nono  
> donghyuck :: 2 fast enthusiast  
> jaemin :: nana

[group chat: **hyuck and friends** ]

**nana's shoebox**

i can’t believe this

**nana**

i’m in disbelief too

**mini jun**

we should be happy

mark’s gonna come back

i would’ve expected you guys to be happy about this… especially hyuck

where is he anyway?

**2 fast enthusiast**

i am,, it’s just that

IM CRYING RN LET ME BE

also, i’m in the kitchen :D

but i’m glad mark’s back uwu

**nana**

guys

don’t u realize

we have to deal with donghyuck being kissy and yucky with mark again

**2 fast enthusiast**

u should be excited >:(

me flirting with mark should be the least of ur worries :relieved:

[ **nana's shoebox** changed their name to **mark’s true love** ]

**2 fast enthusiast**

what.

**mark’s true love**

:)))))

[ **2 fast enthusiast** changed **mark’s true love** ’s name to **fuck off** ]

**fuck off**

:(((((

**nana**

u hurt the child

**fuck off**

i’m older than you :neutral_face:

**nana**

so what?

[ **nana** changed **fuck off** ’s name to **nono** ]

**nana**

now we match again :)

**nono**

:)

**mini jun**

why do i even deal with you guys

[ **nana** changed **mini jun** ’s name to **juju** ]

**juju**

what the heck

**nana**

hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markie's back !!!


	4. daddy's coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark :: markly  
> renjun :: juju  
> jeno :: nono  
> donghyuck :: 2 fast enthusiast  
> jaemin :: nana

[group chat: **hyuck and friends** ]

[ **2 fast enthusiast** changed the group chat name to **kids + old man** ]

[ **2 fast enthusiast** added **markly** to the group chat]

**2 fast enthusiast**

welcome babe~~

**markly**

uh

i’m only a year older than you guys, i’m not old

**2 fast enthusiast**

whatever u say bb (๑>◡<๑)

**markly**

nice name

**2 fast enthusiast**

ik ik

only for u <3

**juju**

omfg shut up

donghyuck’s so disgusting i’m going to throw up

**2 fast enthusiast**

>:(

no kisses for the whole day

**juju**

nooo i’m sorry :((

**nana**

hi mark!

**nono**

:0 mark’s here!

**markly**

heyy guys

why is it only us here?

**nana**

wdym?

**markly**

i mean, where are chenle and jisung?

**2 fast enthusiast**

mark, this place is for big kids

lil babies can’t join

**juju**

hyuck… you do know that mark can read the previous texts, right?

**2 fast enthusiast**

yea, and what about it?

it isn’t like he doesn’t already know this stuff :relieved:

**juju**

this is sickening

**2 fast enthusiast**

one more rude word from u and ur never getting kisses ever again

besides, mark doesn’t mind, do you markie?

**markly**

nope!! hehe

**2 fast enthusiast**

see! ;)

**markly**

i didn’t type that

hyuck stole my phone and typed that, i never did it

**nana**

don’t worry mark, we know u don’t type like that

**nono**

*glares at donghyuck*

**2 fast enthusiast**

oh ho ho ho

everyone in the world is against me but once i threaten their kisses, the tables are turned

i see how it is

**juju**

i hate this

**nono**

you love us :)

**juju**

no

no i do not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters might be....... different  
> don't worry,, besides, what's a good fic without a teeny bit of angst?


	5. calling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark :: markly  
> renjun :: juju → china's prince  
> jeno :: nono  
> donghyuck :: 2 fast enthusiast  
> jaemin :: nana

[direct messages: **markly** and **2 fast enthusiast** ]

**markly**

hyuck

hyuck

hyuck

hyuck

hyuck

hyuck

hyuck

hyuck

donghyuck wake up

**markly** started a call that lasted a few seconds

 **markly** started a call that lasted a few seconds

 **markly** started a call that lasted a few seconds

 **markly** started a call that lasted a few seconds

 **markly** started a call that lasted a few seconds

**markly**

fuck it i’m just gonna call your number

**2 fast enthusiast**

i just woke up,,

what do u need?

**markly**

i’m sorry for waking you up

i just had a nightmare

tbh i don’t know why i woke you up

i’m fine, i really am

**2 fast enthusiast**

mark…

i know ur not okay

u keep telling me that ur fine but ik u aren’t

this just shows it even more

do u want me to come over?

**markly**

i don’t want to be a bother

**2 fast enthusiast**

well, i’m already wide awake

at 2 am…

**markly**

i’m so sorry donghyuckie

please go back to sleep

i shouldn’t have bothered you in the first place

forget this happened, please

**2 fast enthusiast**

too bad! i’m already outside ur room

open the door hyung

**markly**

thank you hyuck…

[group chat: **kids + old man** ]

**nono**

where’s donghyuck?

**nana**

probably sleeping since it’s TWO IN THE GODDAMN MORNING JENO

why? :)

**nono**

so aggressive

and i’m asking because he wasn’t in his room

**juju**

can you guys shut the fuck up

i’m trying to sleep and my phone keeps going off

**nana**

then mute it dumbass

**juju**

fuck u

**nana**

:neutral_face:

**nono**

ignore him, he’s just grumpy in the morning

**nana**

ik but it hurts too, yk?

**nono**

yes i know

but i’m more worried about donghyuck right now

where is he?

**nana**

idk

should we look for him?

what if he just went out to buy shakes again or whatever

**nono**

but he could be in danger

**nana**

u just want to get ur week of kisses :unamused:

**nono**

wtf jaemin

unlike you, i actually care about donghyuck

as if i would just care about some stupid kisses

donghyuck isn’t just a few cuddles and pda, jaemin

he’s my friend

**juju**

you two better delete these messages before donghyuck reads this

you both KNOW how he feels about being seen as an object

he never says it around you guys, but he’s told me that ever since he’s started this “business” or whatever the fuck it is, he’s felt worthless as a person and as if people just want him for love

and he says this, knowing we all love him so fucking much

he’s a human being too and if i see him fucking sad because of something he saw one of you guys say, i’m going to fucking murder a bitch

excuse my language, but i don’t give a fuck about what you think of me

jaemin, you’re in the wrong here and you better goddamn apologize

i don’t know to who, but that’s what you have to figure out

**nono**

renjun, don’t be too mad and calm down… we shouldn’t lash out on him

**juju**

jeno, i’m not even a sliver of mad

you do NOT want to see me mad.

[ **juju** changed their name to **china’s prince** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh ahha here's the angst ??


	6. i know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark :: markly  
> renjun :: china's prince  
> jeno :: nono → i'm a pirate arrgh  
> donghyuck :: 2 fast enthusiast → sun babie  
> jaemin :: nana

[group chat: **kids + old man** ]

[ **nono** changed their name to **i’m a pirate arrgh** ]

**2 fast enthusiast**

why did u guys change ur names? :(

they were cute before

**china’s prince**

just felt like it

**2 fast enthusiast**

then i will too!

[ **2 fast enthusiast** changed their name to **sun babie** ]

**sun babie**

yay!

isn’t mine cute? :pleading_face:

**china’s prince**

it’s very cute, hyuckie

so so adorable

**sun babie**

hehehe (〃ω〃)

why don’t u change urs, jaemin?

join us!!

**nana**

…not now

**sun babie**

mkay

whatever u say~

**markly**

thanks for helping me out, hyuck

you should probably rest now

**sun babie**

i’m fineee

besides, seeing u happy is powering me thru the day :)

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

oh yeah

where was donghyuck in the morning?

**markly**

he was in my room comforting me

i had a bad nightmare

but donghyuck helped me

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

oh, that’s good

i’m glad you’re both safe

**china’s prince**

me too

**sun babie**

awh, u guys were worried about us!!

don’t worry, i luv u all too :D

[direct messages: **nana** and **sun babie** ]

**sun babie**

are u okay, jaemin?

**nana**

i’m fine

**sun babie**

why does everyone say that

“i’m fine”

i know ur not rlly fine

tell me ur troubles, jaeminnie~

**nana**

i didn’t mean to hurt you

i didn’t want to

**sun babie**

jaemin…

**nana**

i’m sorry for everything, hyuckie

**sun babie**

jaemin.

**nana**

yes?

**sun babie**

i know what you said about me, jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll get better in the next chapters! i promise :D


	7. apologies and fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck :: sun babie  
> jaemin :: nana

[direct messages: **nana** and **sun babie** ]

**sun babie**

i know what you said about me, jaemin

i was with mark when i saw the texts…

i’ll admit… i *was* crying on mark’s shoulder when i read what u said

**nana**

please forgive me donghyuck

i’m so sorry

so so sorry

**sun babie**

…well, i told mark not to confront you about it

i wanted to do it myself

**nana**

donghyuck… 

**sun babie**

i know those thoughts are inevitable…

it’s fine jaemin

i understand why u said it

but… it was rlly uncalled for

and i didn’t expect *you* to say that… out of everyone… not you

**nana**

if you never want to talk to me ever again, i understand

i take full responsibility for saying that

for even thinking about that

**sun babie**

oh, jaemin

my sweet, sweet nana

i know you’re sorry

i accept your apology

**nana**

can i come over? i want to apologize in person

**sun babie**

please do… 

* * *

donghyuck heard a knock on his door and instantly knew why it was. jaemin busted into his room, staring directly into donghyuck’s sad eyes. he hated that. 

he hated that he was the one who caused donghyuck to be upset.

donghyuck spread his arms out in the air, inviting him into an embrace. seeing this, jaemin broke down into tears. 

“i-i’m so sorry. i’m sorry, do-donghyuck…” donghyuck rubbed his back, jaemin’s face hidden into the elder’s neck. “i said i forgave you, didn’t i?” his voice was small and soft, and jaemin felt the guilt drilling into his soul.

“i promise i didn’t mean the words that came out of my mouth back then. you don’t deserve all the pain i put you through,” jaemin whispered, his voice cracking as if he was losing his breath.

“na jaemin. i love you. i always will and i don’t want to see you crying. honestly. don’t worry about me, okay?” jaemin tensed his body. “but i don’t want to hurt you!”

donghyuck sat down on his bed, letting out a long sigh. jaemin’s eyes were droopy and so were his lips. donghyuck didn’t like this one bit.

donghyuck patted his lap, waiting for the younger boy with light blue hair to sit down. once he did, he wrapped his arms around jaemin’s torso. donghyuck planted little kisses behind jaemin’s neck. his body was warm and it made donghyuck feel much better and cozier. they fell backwards onto the bed, giggling and locking their lips together. 

it was kind of weird how donghyuck got himself into this situation in the first place. he was always affectionate but when he started his business, it was a completely different feeling. donghyuck had told only the dreamies at first because he felt more comfortable with them. they didn’t judge him at all. in fact, they encouraged him.

donghyuck doesn’t remember exactly how he got the idea, but it must’ve been some time on a summer day when renjun was feeling down. for the first time, renjun didn’t push him or his kisses away. renjun quietly sighed into donghyuck’s forehead kisses and his little smile showed that he was tired. “r-renjun? are you okay…?”

“just hug me, hyuck.”

and so he did.

donghyuck wanted to help out all of his members whenever they felt sad. that’s why he started this in the first place. of course, he never got the minors involved and he only suggested pda with the older guys when he legally became an adult.

so, he guesses this is how he got to this point. jaemin had fallen asleep in his arms and just seeing him so peacefully made donghyuck happy. he gave the younger boy another peck on his lips before carefully slipping out of the room.

renjun and jeno were in the living room, watching some show that was replayed for the fourth time since the afternoon started. after looking at their sleepy faces, donghyuck looked at the clock, noticing how late it was.

11:48 pm.

donghyuck yawned and collapsed into jeno’s lap. he still had enough energy to show his eye smile, crescent eyes and cute cheeks puffy. 

“i made up with jaemin.” renjun’s eyes widened momentarily. “you- what?” 

“he apologized and now it’s all fine,” donghyuck told him calmly. “what? w-wait, what are you talking about?”

donghyuck squeezed renjun’s hand with his own, looking straight into his eyes. “i know what he said about me, renjun. it’s fine.” renjun looked shocked more than anything, but soon, his eyes were showing emotions of worry. “you’re okay? really…?”

donghyuck giggled and nodded, sounding like a little kid. renjun and jeno loved that noise. jeno pulled donghyuck up into his chest, letting donghyuck’s head rest there. it was a sweet, lovely night, and donghyuck could finally have the peace he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and~ they finally made up! now we return to ur extremely and sickeningly fluffy love story heheh


	8. when the sun goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark :: markly  
> renjun :: china's prince  
> jeno :: i'm a pirate arrgh  
> donghyuck :: sun babie  
> jaemin :: nana

[group chat: **kids + old man** ]

[ **sun babie** changed the group chat name to **my loves💕** ]

**sun babie**

good morning everyone~~

today’s our last resting day b4 going back to work!

does anyone wanna do anything?

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

besides jaemin playing old 2010 songs in his bedroom, yeah i do

especially with you hyuckie :pleading_face:

**china’s prince**

back off

hyuck’s mine for today

**sun babie**

wa?

we’re all supposed to hang out today >:(

**markly**

i was gonna take donghyuck to the fair nearby

**sun babie**

awhh mark hyung

that’s so sweet!!

**nana**

but it’s rlly hot outside and i don’t wanna leave the house

**sun babie**

uhm

well,,,

**china’s prince**

or we could bake food?

**nana**

the mess…

the dishes…

what a disaster :confounded:

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

or maybe we could ask what donghyuck wants to do?

**china’s prince**

oh right

what would you like to do, hyuck?

**sun babie**

i-

i dunno :pensive:

listening to taylor swift’s 1989 album sounds great and i could just cuddle with nana all day

but going to the fair would be so fun and i know mark would buy me food if i begged enough

and baking food would be wonderful but… i probably wouldn’t help renjun at all and would just eat lol

i rlly don’t know what we should do,,

i can’t decide!

**markly**

maybe we could do… everything?

we can make breakfast in bed for hyuck and listen to old songs while doing it

and then, we could all go to the fair together (and ofc i’ll buy you food, donghyuck)

does that sound good to you guys?

**sun babie**

it’s perfect!

**nana**

if hyuckie’s okay with it, then i am too

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

i think it’s a good plan

**china’s prince**

i agree

**markly**

well then…

we should probably get started on the pancakes

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

stay in bed while we cook for you, hyuck

**nana**

can i stay with him :pleading_face:

**china’s prince**

of course you can, jaemin

**nana**

yay!! :blush:

[direct messages: **boiled water** and **sun babie** ]

**boiled water**

hey hyung

**sun babie**

hiii chenle!

um,, what is ur username supposed to be…?

**boiled water**

wdym?

oh wait

it’s pretty cool, isn’t it?

**sun babie**

uh

i’m just confused… that’s all

**boiled water**

i mean, we all need boiled water once in a while

especially during these times :relieved:

**sun babie**

i mean,, seeing as it’s suuuper hot outside… it’s probably not the best drink to have

**boiled water**

i can’t believe u would injure me like this

donghyuck hyung

i trusted u

i believed in u

**sun babie**

…okay?

why did u text me in the first place?

**boiled water**

wellllllllllll

i kinda…

wanted a hug?

y’know, just a lil cuddle

**sun babie**

why is there a question mark ?

**boiled water**

i mean, i know u only hug the older guys

and ik they pay u…

lol sorry, i shouldn’t have asked in the first place

sorry i wasted ur time hyung

i know ur gonna go hang out with the others, so just ignore me lolol

**sun babie**

why does everyone always do this thing

**boiled water**

what thing?

**sun babie**

they’re like “oh just ignore me aha im not upset aha im not sad just go have fun and not cuddle me ahaha”

like just tell me what’s up

is it rlly that hard?

**boiled water**

i feel attacked

**sun babie**

sowwy… but

just tell me what’s wrong okie?

i will completely understand

unless,, u murdered someone or something like that

:flushed:

**boiled water**

…right

honestly it’s not that serious

**sun babie**

anything is serious if it’s bothering u, lele

**boiled water**

why do u have to be so nice :(

**sun babie**

wdym?

i’m naturally like this :stuck_out_tongue:

**boiled water**

i smell lies

**sun babie**

lol

anyway,,,

continue?

**boiled water**

right

well, it’s just-

i feel lonely ig…

i don’t know why and i can't explain it either

i just… do?

**sun babie**

chenle, i completely understand

you can feel like that some days

it’s okay to be sad

once in a while, it’s ok to feel afraid

and i know exactly how that feels

hah imagine that…

i’m in a kpop group with 20 other guys and millions of fans who love me,,

and still, i feel lonely sometimes too

it’s normal

and sometimes, we need someone to hug and spill ur emotions to

so,

hugs?

**boiled water**

ngl i started tearing up a lil while reading this

and yea, i want hugs :smiling_face_with_3_hearts:

**sun babie**

aww my baby :pleading_face:

stay put! i’m coming to ur room

**boiled water**

yayyy

[group chat: **my loves💕** ]

**nana**

uhm

where did donghyuck go?

**markly**

i thought he was with you

**china’s prince**

don’t tell me you lost him

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

omg jaemin why

you had one job

**nana**

i didn’t lose him!

i literally just got up to go pee and when i came back to his room, he was suddenly gone

**china’s prince**

istg na jaemin, if you lost donghyuck i’m going to chop your head off

**nana**

stop threatening me :confounded:

**markly**

renjun can you PLEASE help me with the food????

we’re going to burn the house down if you don’t stOP TEXTING AND COME HELP ME

**china’s prince**

“we”????

this is a one man job, mark lee

**markly**

??!?/1!11?!2

WHAT

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

sigh

i really have to do everything in this household

**china’s prince**

YOU DO NOTHING JENO

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

DONT YELL AT ME

**china’s prince**

ILL DO WHAT I WANT

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

AAAAAHHHHH

**sun babie**

can y’all shut up

i’m trying to cuddle with chenle and u guys are just sO loUD

**nana**

huh

**sun babie**

he wants some cuddles :(( and he called me over

so i’d appreciate if u guys would BE QUIET

**tall child**

or u could say……………. QUIET DOWN

**china’s prince**

how did jisung get in here???????

**nana**

JISUNGIEEEEEEEEE :heart: :heart_eyes: :hearts: :black_heart: :blue_heart: :brown_heart: :green_heart: :gift_heart: :orange_heart: :purple_heart: :revolving_hearts: :revolving_hearts: :sparkling_heart: :two_hearts: :white_heart: :yellow_heart: :heartbeat: :heartpulse: :pleading_face:

**tall child**

i’ve been here this whole time :sunglasses:

**china’s prince**

WE CANT HAVE THE INNOCENT KID IN HERE

KICK HIM OUTT

**tall child**

noOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

← **sun babie** removed **tall child** from the group

**i’m a pirate arrgh**

his last words were very emotional :pensive:

he was a brave soldier

[direct messages: **tall child** and **sun babie** ]

**tall child**

put me back in :angry:

**sun babie**

no children allowed

**tall child**

then at least give me chenle back

**sun babie**

no, he’s mine :triumph:

**tall child**

this is a direct attack to the jichen kingdom

**sun babie**

chenji —from chenle

**tall child**

:neutral_face: i can never win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> askdjkajwk idk why i enjoyed writing this chap so much but i hope u guys liked it too!! thank u for reading this week's updates <33 love u guys lots!


	9. is this a date?

chenle rubbed his eyes, groaning as he stretched his limbs. he looked around and he noticed that donghyuck was nowhere to be found. 

“you’re awake!”

chenle nearly jumped out of his bed and shrieked. “oh, sorry. i didn’t mean to scare you.” it was jisung who was in donghyuck’s place on the bed now. “how did you get here?” chenle asked in a whisper, his voice still in a rasp from just waking up. “uh, through the door?”

chenle closed his eyes, crossed his arms against his chest, and let out a short humph. “you know i didn’t mean it like that,” chenle finally opened his eyes and smiled, leaning on jisung, “you wanna do something fun?” jisung furrowed his eyebrows and put some space between the two of them. “i don’t like where this is going.”

“it’s not anything bad!” chenle whined.

“you said that last time and we got scolded by our manager.”

chenle chuckled, pulling jisung up onto his feet. “yeah, but wasn’t it exciting?” jisung deadpanned. “n-not really?” he began stuttering once he saw chenle’s cute pout. 

when jisung finally gave into chenle’s begging, he was dragged away to the kitchen where the comotion grew louder. “now that i think about it, i don’t think this is such a good idea…,” jisung shifted his weight from foot to foot as he became more anxious. “like i said, it’s nothing bad. we’re just gonna sneak in and steal some food and then run back out. easy, right?” chenle stared up at the other boy with the cutest puppy eyes he could muster. once again, jisung gave in.

it was mostly the youngest who was grabbing the food and chenle who was supervising and looking out. they were a good team, or at least that was what chenle insisted on.

chenle closed the door behind him once they were inside jisung’s room. “why don’t we go to your room?” jisung hummed in displease. “because if we’re in yours, they won’t look for me here because they all know you’re supposed to be out today. wait, why  _ aren’t  _ you out?” jisung rolled his eyes. “i was trying to tell you earlier in the kitchen. i’m here because my schedule got canceled. i didn’t tell you guys before because i didn’t have a chance to and because donghyuck hyung kicked me out of the group chat and i wanted revenge.”

chenle tsked loudly. “you really don’t surprise me, park jisung.” jisung pressed his lips together and squinted his eyes. “we’ve known each other for years, though…” chenle ignored him and started gulping down renjun’s slightly burnt buttermilk pancakes. jisung watched him carefully, making sure he wouldn’t choke.

“y’know,” chenle started mumbling while waving around a waffle, “i’ve been thinking.” 

“about what exactly?”

“let me finish!” chenle grumbled. “you know how donghyuck hyung is always pleasing others? well, i thought it would be nice to do something for him instead! i bet he’s tired from doing stuff for everyone, but now we can make him happy! what do you think?” 

it was really sweet, the way chenle looked so passionate about this. jisung loved donghyuck a lot, don’t take him wrong, but he just wasn’t as involved with him as much as he was with chenle. since donghyuck switched in and out of 127 and dream very often, they never had the time to be completely alone recently. 

“well, how is stealing the food they specifically made for donghyuck… going to help donghyuck?” jisung crossed his arms. chenle’s waffle-stuffed face turned into a thinking face - his lips in a pout and his eyes wandering off into space. “oh, forget about that! my plan is that you’ll take donghyuck out of the dorms for a while and i’ll be here, setting stuff up,” chenle didn’t seem to convince anyone other than himself. 

“why do i have to be the one to take him out?” jisung whimpered and frowned slightly. “it’s so i don’t look suspicious, duh,” said chenle, who continued to nearly drown himself in orange juice. jisung stared at him and gave him a worried look before speaking up again. “are you sure you’ll be able to do this plan at the dorms by yourself?” 

chenle huffed. “i can do this by myself, but imma get the other guys into the plan since they’ll butt themselves in anyway,” he said, rolling his eyes. 

chenle dragged jisung up by his arms until he was outside his own room. “go entertain donghyuck! i needa start scheming.” once jisung was pushed out of the door, he fell right on his butt. “thanks a lot… i guess.”

“who put you in time out?” teased donghyuck as he rounded the corner of the hallway. jisung rolled his eyes before facing the other boy face to face. “i need to take you out,” said the maknae, dusting off the dirt that was on his clothes with his hands as he got up. donghyuck giggled, “take me out how? on a date? in a fight?”

“the first one.”

donghyuck cheeks filled with color and for the first time, he seemed surprised. he was usually snarky or confident with his friends, but this time, he was genuinely not prepared for something like this. “w-what?” his voice was so small and even he couldn’t hear himself. his heart pounded louder than his words and he could feel himself shrinking by the second. 

jisung placed a hand on donghyuck’s shoulder, a frown and knotted eyebrows accompanying each other. fortunately, the gesture grounded donghyuck and once the smaller boy realized what was happening, he spared jisung a short glance before running off.

jisung stood all alone in the dark hallway, eyes trailing after donghyuck’s figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there were any grammar errors lol i didn't proofread anything dsajdkasm


	10. doubts in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck :: sun babie  
> chenle :: boiled water  
> jisung :: tall child

[direct messages:  **boiled water** and  **tall child** ]

**boiled water**

soooooo

how’d it go? :D

**tall child**

i… dont know

**boiled water**

wdym u dont know :neutral_face:

**tall child**

he kinda ran away when i asked him to go out with me

i think i scared him…

**boiled water**

well obviously u scared him

becuz ur so tall

**tall child**

chenle, he was rlly upset

**boiled water**

hmm

maybe he’s stressed?

maybe he things that going out with u will put another person on his plate and he has to share his love with u too ?

**tall child**

um why do you think that?

**boiled water**

just a hunch

might be wrong tho

maybe he just doesnt like dates after his last one traumatized him

**tall child**

wait… that really happened?

**boiled water**

hypothetically, yeah

**tall child**

what if i hypothetically told you to stop spewing nonsense

**boiled water**

jisung, ive raised u for 15 years and this is how u treat me

**tall child**

first of all, i thought we were talking about hyuck

and second of all…

NO YOU HAVENT??????????

**boiled water**

if im gonna be “spewing nonsense” i might as well be “spewing nonsense” about the nonsense child that is u, huh?

**tall child**

what the hell chenle i didn’t come here to be attacked by you

**boiled water**

its what u deserve for being rude to ur elders

**tall child**

you’re only a year older than me wtf

**boiled water**

says u, the baby of the house

**tall child**

dont care plus i’m taller than u

**boiled water**

im telling jaemin u said a Bad Word

**tall child**

whatever small kid

i’m gonna go where i’m REALLY needed

in donghyuck’s arms :relieved:

**boiled water**

:|

[direct messages:  **tall child** and  **sun babie** ]

**tall child**

are you ok hyung?

**sun babie**

jisung…

**tall child**

sorry

i probably shouldn’t bother you

i just wanted to make sure you were ok

you ran away…

**sun babie**

im sorry

i just- i had to think about it

**tall child**

oh

but you’re really ok?

**sun babie**

yes! yes, jisungie

i’m perfectly fine :)

**tall child**

hmm ok

well if you need anything

just call me

ok?

**sun babie**

yeah! i definitely will

and,, uh jisung?

**tall child**

yeah?

**sun babie**

is ur… date offer still open?

**tall child**

oh

um yeah

…does this mean you say yes

**sun babie**

well,,, not yet

i’ll think about it

i promise i’ll tell you when i’m ready

i was just shocked when u asked me ig

**tall child**

sorry hyung

**sun babie**

don’t apologize

it was my fault for being so… yk

**tall child**

i don’t want you to feel bad about it

**sun babie**

and i don’t!

i’m fine, honestly

don’t worry about me, ji

**tall child**

if you say so

oh and

where did you go?

**sun babie**

i’m in my room…

i’ll come out in a few minutes, i just need to

get ready…

**tall child**

for what?

**sun babie**

you’ll see  ˘³˘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sadly, i'll have to hold this series off for a bit. i have to work on my drafts for an upcoming text fic on my tumblr, joshva. lol i just rlly need to update over there, so i've decided to work on that instead since i can't do two series at once. 
> 
> i'll come back to continue this soon, i promise! *this is not discontinued! it's only on hold!* :)


	11. hold me tight

jisung fiddled with his fingers, trying not to show how nervous he really was. it isn’t every day that you go on a friendly date with the cutest guy in your whole band. jisung could admit that, sure, but it didn’t make his heartbeat calm down.

donghyuck popped up behind jisung, surprising him with a tight back hug. the moment the younger boy turned around, his tongue was tied.

“hi, sungie! don’t i look good?” donghyuck said with a pouty face, making a pose that would have anyone in their right mind swooning over him. 

god, jisung was going to suffocate. why - just why - did he have to wear the warmest sweater he could find?

donghyuck’s pastel pink sweatshirt complimented his rosy red cheeks, but jisung’s whole face was probably brighter than both of those colors combined. 

donghyuck looked up at him, a cute smile painting his lips. “do you wanna hold my hand?”

“w-what?”

“y’know, just if your hands get cold,” he winked, giggling away as he excited the dreamies’ dorms. jisung’s face burned to the touch.

as they walked out of the building, jisung couldn’t help but look down at the older boy’s legs. why were they so entrancing?

while jisung was mostly tall and lanky, donghyuck had beautiful proportions. his legs; so, so long but they looked so good on him. he was smaller than him, the perfect size to have him be the little spoon, to give him kisses on his forehead before tucking him into bed, to pat his head and rest his chin on the older’s head. 

whoa, when did jisung get so whipped? just a moment ago, he was listening to donghyuck excitedly rant about the newest feature in a game he was playing. now, jisung was thinking of how adorable it would be to have him in his arms.

jisung isn’t the most affectionate person in the world, so this was probably supposed to be a big deal. keyword, _supposed_ . this _should’ve_ caused some bells to ring in his head, to make him stop in his tracks and deeply think about his decisions, but it didn’t. something about being with donghyuck and hanging out with him seemed so natural. maybe jisung should’ve done this sooner.

“sungie, i have a question i wanna ask you.”

what could he possibly want to ask while swinging on the monkey bars? …how did they even get here in the first place?

donghyuck let himself go, landing on the playground dirt without much harm. “why’d you ask me out anyway?”

jisung held his breath. 

“i mean, i wouldn’t have taken you as the type of person to ask me out. or anyone, for that matter.” donghyuck shoved his hands into his jeans’ front pockets. 

what was he supposed to say? should he lie? jisung didn’t like lies. should he tell him the truth? he didn’t want to hurt donghyuck’s feelings by telling him that this whole date meant nothing. but it _didn’t_ mean anything, right? or was jisung just telling himself that, knowing that he had slowly grown feelings for the cute boy (with cheeks that he wanted to pinch every time he saw him) standing before him? was jisung overthinking everything?

donghyuck cleared his throat, clear desperation in his tone. “i know it’s hard to actually like me, but please tell me something. anything.”

jisung’s hands were clammy, his mind was foggy, he couldn’t move. why did chenle have to make him do this? donghyuck sighed, going to turn around and find his way back home. “no!”

donghyuck looked back, startled. jisung never raised his voice, especially at any of his friends. “i… i do like you, hyung.”

that wasn’t completely a lie, right? jisung did like donghyuck, though, the context to that phrase might’ve needed to be established beforehand. 

it wasn’t that donghyuck was a bad guy; jisung trusted him. the younger male just didn’t know how to express his feelings in a way the other would understand. even he couldn’t really get a grip on his _own_ emotions. 

“you do?”

there he goes again - underestimating himself. jisung wondered what made him think like this. 

“why would you ever like _me_?”

not ‘ _i’m sorry, i can’t return your feelings_ ’, not ‘ _i like someone else_ ’, not ‘ _i don’t feel the same way_ ’. instead, he used ‘ _would_ ’ and not ‘ _could_ ’ or even ‘ _should_ ’. his selection of words was so simple, yet so painfully heartbreaking.

“why would you do that to yourself?”

jisung scrunched his nose in distaste. everything about this didn’t sit right with him. the more he thought about it, the more he hated standing there. jisung slowly stepped toward donghyuck, wrapping his arms around his small figure. donghyuck’s hair smelled like lavender and it calmed jisung. 

jisung put his chin on donghyuck’s soft hair, just like he was wishing to a while ago. but this situation didn’t make him feel all soft and mushy inside. in fact, it was the opposite. as soon as jisung heard sniffling, there was a strong pang in his heart.

jisung guided both of them to a bench, sitting down and rubbing the older’s head. “don’t cry, hyung.” the maknae’s soft voice made him sob harder.

“i’m here for you. no matter what.”

the tears kept falling, soaking jisung’s black sweater. just as the youngest was about to take another look at his friend, raindrops quickly scattered onto the ground, forcing the two boys to run away and find shelter.

* * *

**tall child**

are you in your room now hyung?

**sun babie**

yep!

again, i’m sorry for ruining our date…

**tall child**

you didn’t ruin it! stop saying that >:(

**sun babie**

i’m sorry :(

**tall child**

stop apologizing!

none of that was your fault!

**sun babie**

but sungie :pleading_face:

**tall child**

no! i’m not making you take the blame!

you can tell me what’s wrong when you feel comfortable, but for now, please don’t think it’s your fault

it’s no one’s fault

**sun babie**

i-

i raised u right :sob:

**tall child**

sigh

i guess so

get some sleep, yeah? please

**sun babie**

will do!

good night sungieeee~ ^3^

**tall child**

gn hyung :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm... kinda back? this might just be a tiny teaser to my full comeback, but writing this /did/ make me feel nice!! hope u liked it!


End file.
